


To Fix You

by LilleyBelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Understanding, building romance, kind of a slow burn but maybe not really, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleyBelle/pseuds/LilleyBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watched him with interest. He was an odd creature; controlled yet free willed at the same time, nostalgic and regretful. He was handsomely scarred from his past and she knew that she wanted to free him for his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 New

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm fairly new to this world, but I wanted to give it a try. After seeing Civil War the seed has been planted in my head that Bucky and Wanda would be amazing together. I think these characters are so similar and have a lot to offer each other. Please read and comment, I'd love to hear what you think, (constructively please). Anyway, here it is...

“You’re not changing my mind this time Steve.” 

“I wish I could Buck, but if this is what you want then this is what we’ll do.” 

The two best friends stood watching each other for another long moment before they were interrupted by a doctor coming to assess the former Winter Soldier’s vitals. Steve stepped back and allowed the doctor to do his job and found interest with the clean white floor that seemed to match the clean white walls and the clean white everything else of the med lab. 

“You seem to be in good health considering-“ The doctor left off pointing to where Bucky’s left arm should be. 

“Seen worse doc. Thank you.” Bucky said before the doctor left the room leaving the two men alone again.

“When?” Steve asked, referring to Bucky’s wish to be put back under cryogenic stasis.

Bucky looked to his friend as he rose from his seated position on the exam table. “T’Challa said something about a new arm, so I guess once that is fitted then I’ll go. I know you don’t like it Steve-“

“Damn right!” Steve said moving out into the hall with his friend.

“But it’s what is safest for you, for your team right now. You don’t know how to break this hold Hydra still has over me and there is no tellin’ what I could do to the people here.” 

“Buck-“ Steve pleaded.

“Your team has already risked enough for me Steve. I mean Barton and Lang can’t go home to their families and Sam already didn’t trust me. And don’t get me started on-“

Steve stopped him with a wave of his hand. “I know, I know. We all made choices Bucky. They were with me, with you and they’re with us now.” 

“They’ve sacrificed enough Steve. It’s my turn now.” Bucky said clapping his friend on the shoulder and moving off down the hall. 

Steve released a sigh and went back the way he came from shaking his head. As the two men departed the hallway another figure stepped out from around the corner. This time however, instead of a super soldier it was that of a beautiful, slim woman with long, wavy brown hair and green eyes.  
Looking first in the direction of her friend and Captain she decided to follow the other soldier, the one that she and her teammates and friends had risked everything for. Following the winding hallway she eventually found the man staring out at the night sky from a small balcony off of the living quarters of the compound they were currently housed in. She stopped and silently watched him from behind taking note of the strong, broad shoulders and back. She had laid eyes on Sergeant Barnes before but only briefly as they were fighting for their freedom but she had seen enough to know that he was an attractive man. 

Aside from that she knew that he was Steve’s best friend and that the pair was so close their relationship resembled one of brothers more than friends. Wanda understood what it was to have a brother that you were so close to that you understood everything about him. She knew what it felt like to live feeling so connected to another that when they bled you felt the sting of the cut on your own flesh. The subject of Bucky going back under had been a difficult one to broach. She knew that Steve hated to see his friend subject himself to this again and Wanda was loyal to Steve so what pained him affected her also.

However, she also knew what it was like to live with the fear of the unknown in your head as Bucky did. How many nights had she been tortured with the thoughts and nightmares of Pietro’s death? How many times did she relive how it felt to suddenly feel his consciousness ripped out of her mind? She understood Bucky’s need for escape, a way to hold off the demons that the all too real and living world seemed to pile upon those that were a part of it.  
Wanda was released from her thoughts when she heard him whisper to himself, not knowing he was being watched. 

“Why does he even care so much?” 

“Because you are his brother, and brothers are irreplaceable.” Wanda answered him. 

Turning sharply with wide blue eyes Bucky was shocked to find the Scarlet Witch before him. He had had little interaction with Wanda since meeting her, never actually being introduced to her just kind of thrown together in a battle and then meeting back up once Steve sprung his team from The Raft. Steve had mentioned how they had contained her and he’d be lying if his ire didn’t burn a little extra at treating a lady that way. Now here he stood face to face with the witch that had helped Steve help him and he was at a loss for words. His younger self would kick him for freezing up in front of a pretty girl, but then again a lot had changed since then hadn’t it?

“Trust me I know.” Wanda said moving further into the room as Bucky made his way inside.

Once the two were both in the middle of the room with less than two feet of space between them they stopped each assessing the other. Bucky knew she was a pretty girl but seeing her face to face like this and up close he realized he had been wrong-she was beautiful. He stood there taking her in, a short black dress with her hair down and billowing around her and green eyes that provided a glimpse to a storm just below the surface. He knew about that; calm on the outside but howling winds and horrifying disasters on the inside. 

Using his one good hand, technically his only hand he ran his fingers through his slicked back hair, his nerves getting the best of him. 

“I, uh, I don’t think we’ve actually met, formally that is.” He said awkwardly. God if his twenty year old self could see him right this minute.

Wanda eyed him for a moment before extending her hand. “I don’t suppose we have.” She said as she waited for him to accept her gesture. 

Bucky looked down to the small hand waiting for his to take it. He hadn’t touched someone in a long time, much less a woman. The only memories of flesh on flesh that he had were of fighting and killing. Looking back up at the green eyed witch who was waiting patiently for him he moved a step closer and softly placed his hand in hers. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, electrifying pulses or a mind numbing sensation that could cripple him but neither of those occurred as he was left holding her soft, silky hand in his large calloused one. He found his thumb gently brushing over her knuckles relishing the feel of human touch without bloodshed and battle. 

“James Barnes.” He finally said with a little quirk to the corner of his mouth.

Wanda gave a small grin. “Wanda. Maximoff.” 

“Nice to finally and officially meet you Miss Maximoff.” Bucky said before gently pulling his hand away from hers allowing it to fall back to his side and slipping it in the pocket of his pants. He noticed the obvious flinch to her facial features at him calling her Miss Maximoff and immediately corrected himself.

“Wanda?” 

“Much better.” She said with a nod of her head. 

“Sorry, I suppose a bit of the old me is still in there somewhere. I’m sure my mother taught me to address a pretty lady as miss.” Bucky chuckled.

Wanda smiled at him. “It is nice that you can recognize pieces of your past life that are still in there.” She added tapping her temple with her finger. 

Bucky looked away scoffing a bit. “Yeah Steve would love to hear that right about now.” He said moving from the center of the room and taking a seat on one of the plush couches in the room. Wanda moved opposite of him coming up to the other side of the couch and taking a seat also.

“He cares about you. And it is evident in your desire to lock yourself away that you care also.” Wanda said as she stole a glance at the Sergeant. 

Bucky looked at her, the corners of his lips pulling up almost into a smile but not quite. “Yeah well,” he began easing back into the couch, “someone had to take up for the punk. He had a knack for picking fights that he couldn’t win.”

Wanda turned sideways and pulled her legs underneath her. She watched him with interest. He was an odd creature; controlled yet free willed at the same time, nostalgic and regretful. He was handsomely scarred from his past and she knew that she wanted to free him for his future.

“So I have heard. I suppose things are different now. The Captain can certainly fight his own battles.” Wanda added to the conversation trying not to drift off into her thoughts about the man before her again.

“Oh he always could, or at least he tried. That one has the heart of a lion. No serum could ever create that.” Bucky said thinking of his friend, his brother. He chanced a peek at Wanda to find her silently watching him with a calm yet curious look on her face. 

“What?” He asked suddenly becoming self conscious that he had either said something to make her uncomfortable or that maybe she had finally noticed his lack of an arm. God how he must look without an appendage there. Bucky had always been the one the girls flocked too and now he was a war torn soldier that had been tortured, brain washed and turned into some super assassin that had been ripped in and out of time for the last God knows how long. The beauty before him surely saw him as a monster.

“I don’t you know.” Came her accented voice.

Bucky’s eyes snapped toward her own. A questioning look on his face.

“I didn’t mean to read your thoughts right then but they were rather loud and we are in such close proximity that it was difficult not to.” Wanda apologized. She had trained hard over the past year to both expand and control her powers but sometimes there were still small hiccups in her abilities.

“It’s all right.” The pair remained quiet for a moment longer. “But-“ He finally began again. “You don’t?” He was curious. If she had heard his thoughts then she heard him question whether or not she thought him a monster.

Wanda smiled softly meeting his blue gaze. She shook her head gently. “No James, I do not think you a monster. I think that the people who did this to you, the people that stole the innocence of the life you could have had away from you, they are the monsters.”

Bucky was speechless for a minute. First off she called him James. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had called him James. Even his family had called him Bucky. However odd it felt to hear that name used again he strangely liked hearing it roll off her tongue. Maybe being James wasn’t so bad. 

“Did I say something-“ Wanda began now beginning to worry that she had ruined the comfortable vibe between them.

“No!” He started a little too enthusiastically. “Not at all. I uh, I just haven’t heard anyone call me James in a very, VERY long time.” He said.

“Oh. I can call you Bucky if you preferred. I just assumed that it was reserved for close friends such as Steve.” Wanda added.

Bucky leaned up quick, his elbow resting against his knee. “You helped save my ass in that last battle we went through and wound up in prison because of me. You can call me anything you like doll.” Bucky turned his head to see her. There was a slow spreading smile growing on her face and he thought it was the best damn thing he had seen in a long time. 

“Well I think that I will call you James.” She said rising to her feet.

Bucky stood too. “Whatever you like.” He added.

“And that word that you called me, doll was it?” 

Bucky wondered if it had offended her. He knew it was an old fashioned term but it just slipped out. He nodded confirming that he had used the word a moment before.

“I like it.” She said giving him a smile. 

Bucky returned the smile and took a step closer to her. “I’ll be sure to use it again then.” He could feel his charm working its way back into his system. What was it about this girl that brought back so many memories or feelings from his pre-war self? 

Before Wanda could respond though Steve burst into the room calling Bucky’s name.

“BUCK- oh there you are! Good evening Wanda.” Steve said greeting her as the gentleman that he was.

“Steve.” She spoke acknowledging him.

“What’s goin’ on?” Bucky asked, noticing that with Steve in the room Wanda’s attention seemed to be drawn to the Captain himself. He wondered if it was out of friendship and loyalty or if she was drawn to him like women used to be to him. This must have been how Steve felt all those years back in Brooklyn.

“I spoke with the king and he said his team is ready that they can patch you all up tomorrow if you’re ready.” Steve said.

The room stood still for a minute before Wanda spoke. “I think that I will leave you two to discuss your options.”

“Wanda you ain’t got to leave.” Bucky realized the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Steve watched as his best friend and one of his newest friends interacted. As far as he knew the pair hadn’t even spoken to each other until this very moment. He noticed how Bucky’s arm was stretched out in the direction she was standing in and how their eyes met one another’s. 

“It is quite all right. This sounds important and I should not intrude. I will see you both in the morning.” Wanda added before turning to leave the room. 

“Good night Wanda.” Steve called out to her in passing causing her to pause at the door. Turning back she gently touched the door frame, half in, half out of the room. 

“Good night Captain.” She spoke in Steve’s direction smiling affectionately. Then she turned toward Bucky and found that his eyes were still on her. “Good night- James.” She said softly and gave him a smirk as she left the room not waiting for his response. 

Bucky stood in the same spot watching the doorway that she had just exited through. She’d made an impression that was certain.

“That was nice.” Steve said breaking him out of his daydream like stupor. 

“What?”

“James?” Steve chuckled a bit. “Haven’t heard that in a long time.”

“Me either.” Bucky whispered. “But it sounded nice.”

Steve gave one last look at his friend and back toward the door and grinned. Maybe his friend hadn’t given up hope on living after all. 

“All right Buck, listen to what he had to say.” Steve began, pulling Bucky’s attention back to the matter of his new arm.


	2. Chapter 2 Maybe You Are a Little Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying. One step closer...

“How’s that feel?” the doctor asked.  
He winced momentarily as he made a fist and attempted to flex his arm. He was used to pain. You didn’t live the life he had and experience the type of pain he had and not become immune to some things.  
“Feels good.” He said, testing his full range of motion. “Can we get out of here now?”   
Bucky looked to Steve who had waited throughout the entire procedure for him to receive his new arm. He didn’t know how he’d wound up lucky enough to have a friend like Steve Rogers. No one cared like him and no one stuck by your side like him either. Bucky could only think of one word to describe the situation; blessed.  
“Sure thing Buck.” Steve said turning to exit the room. The doctors had given him the all clear after fitting and attaching the mechanical limb.   
Bucky stood and grabbed his long sleeve shirt to throw on but before he could get it on he caught sight of himself in a mirror. Bucky had seen and done many things that had left people speechless but this time at the sight of his new arm he was the one left standing there with his mouth open and eyes wide.   
“What’s the matter? Don’t you like it?” Steve questioned noticing that Bucky hadn’t followed him out of the room. Steve watched as Bucky inspected himself in the mirror, amazed at the appendage. At the current moment he had both arms extended out in front of him comparing the two and finding that they were near identical.  
“T’Challa used some pretty high end technology to create this.” Steve gestured to Bucky’s left arm.  
“You ain’t lyin’.” Bucky said still taking it all in. Gone was the shiny metal that he’d been fitted with that made him look like some robot from Stark’s lab. Instead it was a highly developed prosthesis that with the advanced technology allowed for movement that was life like.   
“I mean, you’re not gonna miss that red star or anything are ya?”   
Bucky finally broke his gaze away from his arm and shot Steve a questionable look. Moving to join his friend out in the hallway he nudged him in the shoulder.   
“Let’s see how many hours a day you spend polishing and staring at that new shield he built you.” He quipped causing Steve to laugh out loud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inhale…1, 2, 3…exhale…1, 2, 3…  
Wanda sat cross legged in what was used as a gym/training room of the compound. She had discovered that meditation helped calm her powers after exerting them and since she’d spent the last couple of hours training and practicing her control over them she was in desperate need of some quiet reflection time.   
She’d decided earlier to come to the training room to help take her mind off of other things happening in the compound today. Barton had again and understandingly so gone on a rant over being unable to return home. She knew what his family meant to him, she knew it all too well. She’d been blinded by grief after her brother died to save the agent himself. There were many nights after his death that she spent consumed by her own rage and loneliness, enraptured in her own crimson fog unable to see through it. Until- until someone had cast out a lifeline and pulled her out of the churning sea of her heartache and pain. Steve had been a true friend and leader when she needed one. He had opened up his world of The Avengers to someone who needed a place to go and a purpose to continue. Wanda had always wanted to help people. The sole reason for volunteering for Strucker’s experimentation was to help her country. Now here she was an Avenger or technically an Avenger on the run, but she had a family, she had friends and she had a purpose. She was still overcome by grief, but the nightmares were few and far between and the tugging at her heart didn’t happen as often either.   
Inhale…1,2,3…exhale…1,2,3…  
Her clear mind suddenly drifted to someone else that was a lot like her-James.  
Just last night she had decided to follow a wild whim and chanced a peek at the mysterious man and she had actually enjoyed it. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find him attractive but last night she not only saw his appearance but also saw a piece of his mind. She hadn’t been prepared for the amount of insecurity and worry that had been present but she’d also be lying if she said it didn’t put a smile on her face that he was so concerned about what she thought about him. James was definitely an enigma, one she hoped she’d be given the chance to learn more about.   
She had only seen him briefly this morning in passing. She knew he was having a procedure done to have his arm replaced. There had been no words shared between them this morning as there had been last night, but when his eyes met hers it was all it took for the same feeling that overtook her last night to captivate her again. She felt connected to him somehow, be it their similar pasts as Hydra play things or even their similar situations, each feeling immensely alone and out of their depths.   
As the two had stood there and simply stared at one another across the room Wanda could feel the sensation of the connection she shared with this man begin to tingle her skin and set her flesh ablaze. She wondered if he felt it too, if when he had called out to her last night not to leave or promised to call her “doll” again that he had begun to feel it too. Wanda watched a corner of his mouth begin to twitch a little signaling an oncoming smirk and she itched to see him smile brilliantly as she was sure it was a handsome sight to see.   
However Sam decided to speak to him at that moment and the magic was broken, him being pulled in to whatever conversation Sam and Steve had been having and she suddenly drawn to Clint who was sending out some very troubled feelings from where he was in the compound. Wanda had felt the need to go to her friend that was somewhat of a father figure to her and see if he was all right. As she left the kitchen she missed the perusal of her form from the blue eyed man across the room and the feelings of longing and regret that rushed though him as he watched her leave.   
Inhale…1, ,2, 3…exhale…1, 2, 3  
Opening her eyes quickly Wanda realized that while she had been deep in thought someone had been able to sneak up on her. Her pulse quickened and her breathing changed, alerting whoever was behind her that she now knew of their presence.  
“Thought the whole point of meditating was to clear your mind and become better attuned to your surroundings?” His voice held a sarcastic tinge to it and she smiled still facing away from the intruder.  
Wanda chose that moment to conjure and propel a ball of energy that flew not a couple of inches away from the side of his head. “I’d say I’m perfectly aware of my surroundings wouldn’t you Sergeant?” She said holding the same playful tone he had just a minute ago.  
Wanda had now risen from her seated position and stood facing him. He was dressed in dark trousers and a short sleeved shirt. His longer hair was slicked back and behind his ears and his hands were situated gently in his pockets.   
“Your arm!” Wanda gently exclaimed.   
“Yeah I know. A lot better that the steel lookin’ one right?”   
Wanda approached him and smiled softly as she moved to take his new hand out of his pocket and hold it gently in hers. She inspected the limb carefully and before turning it over so his palm was facing upward she chanced a peek at his face, silently seeking permission. With a small smile of his own and a quick nod Wanda began tracing patterns on his palm waiting to see just how advanced the King’s technology was. She was stunned to see that he did indeed flinch as her fingers tickled his palm and it appeared that he was just as surprised as she was.   
“It seems congratulations are in order, yes?” She said turning his hand back over and releasing it from her grasp.   
He felt the loss of her touch immediately and wanted it back. “Yeah, I feel a bit more human now.”  
“You’ve always been human James.” Wanda said walking to a bench in the room to grab a bottle and take a sip of water. He moved to join her as she took a seat. Sitting there side by side almost felt normal, it almost felt right, like he was just a guy and she was a girl and they could have a normal conversation. He watched her take another sip and his eyes traveled down her body taking in her bare feet and legging clad legs along with a tank. Today her hair was pulled up and although she still had a slight flush to her cheeks form her time in the gym she was still heartbreakingly beautiful.   
“This new arm does not change the person you are inside, the person that you’ve always been.” Wanda added meeting his gaze only to watch it fall after her words left her mouth.  
How could a new arm make him a better man? How could he have ever thought that this could make him feel not like the villain that he thought he was?   
Wanda caught him look away gloomily and knew immediately that he had misunderstood her words.   
“Yeah well that’s why I’m goin’ back under.” He added as he moved to stand up. Wanda reflexively grasped his hand and anchored him back to the bench.   
“That’s not what I meant James. I meant-“  
“Wanda you ain’t got to make it sound better than it really is. There’s nothin’ wrong with bein’ honest with me. I don’t want you pretendin’ to tolerate or even like me just because of Steve. I know he’s your-whatever, but you don’t have to pretend.” He said making his way to stand again, this time slipping away from her and heading toward the door.  
Wanda was floored. Did he think her that insincere? Did he not feel the things she had felt not a few hours ago?  
“I’m afraid you are mistaken Sergeant.” She called to him from across the room. He stopped in his tracks, thankfully. Wanda moved closer to him.   
“How so?” he asked turning around. “You think I don’t know that everyone here is just waiting for the moment where the Winter Soldier pops up again? That they’re all scared of what I could do?”  
Wanda watched him, panic written on his face and worry in his eyes.  
“And do you not think they are waiting for the same thing from me?” She questioned.   
“You ain’t like that Wanda.” He added.  
“It was not so long ago that I was.” She could tell she had shocked him. He had no knowledge of her life before a few weeks ago. He had no idea that she had once worked against those that she held closest to her now.   
“What are you talkin’ about?”  
“When The Avengers took down Stucker’s Hydra base my brother and I fell in with an even more evil tyrant. He manipulated us to use our powers to fight against Steve and his team. I caused them all so much pain. I entered their minds, used their worst fears against them. Somehow though Steve thought to still give us a chance and I’m still working to gain all of their trust, to show them that I’m more than what Hydra made me to be.” Wanda moved directly in front of him. “You can too James.” She took his left hand in her own. “You just have to want to.”  
Time seemed to slow down as they stood there his hand in hers, his eyes looking into hers wondering if what she had said could be true. Could he become the man he had once been? Could he overcome 70 some years of pain and misery to become a better man? Could he become someone worthy of her?   
The minute that last question rolled through his head he felt her grip on his hand tighten and when he looked back at her he found the faintest smile on her face. That glimmer of hope on her face gave him a strength he hadn’t known he possessed and he opened his hand breaking her grasp only to take hold of it again only this time lacing their fingers.  
Wanda bit her lip as she looked down to see their fingers laced together and smiled at the intimacy of it. She hadn’t been this close to anyone in a long time. Looking back at him she was met with a small, quiet smile on his face.   
“So does this mean that you won’t be “going back under?” She asked curious if her words had resonated with him.  
Turning his head his smile faltered a bit. “I’m not sure doll. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Besides no one would miss me except maybe Steve and he’s got you all.” Bucky took a deep breath and unlaced his fingers from hers effectively removing his hold on her delicate hand.   
Wanda watched as he retreated back into his shell. She hated seeing him like this. She wanted him to see himself as the man his best friend saw him as. She wanted him to see himself as the man she was starting to see him as, the one she knew he could be. Making a quick decision Wanda moved back into his personal space and gently grasped his face between her two hands causing the man before her to turn wide eyed toward her.   
“Wanda-“ He began but was silenced by a gentle nod of her head.   
Wanda took a moment and tenderly stroked his stubble covered cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. She watched as he closed his eyes and relished in the connection that she had made. She could feel what this meant to him, how it had been so long since anyone had shown him pure affection. She could feel how much he longed for a real life and how much he wanted to be something other than the Winter Soldier. She decided to give him a reason.  
“James,” she began pulling him back to reality. She watched as he opened his eyes and focused them back on her.   
“Yeah doll?” he breathed.  
“I would miss you.” She whispered softly before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before ghosting her hands down his neck and arms until they dropped then slowly stepped around him to exit the room.   
Lifting his new arm he touched the spot on his cheek where her lips had just been. She believed in him, she supported him and now he knew she wanted him around.   
“I think I’d miss you too.” He uttered before moving to leave too.


	3. Chapter 3 In the Dark I See You Clearly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here it goes...

Time seemed irrelevant in the compound. Since they had been granted sanctuary by T’Challa, all Wanda seemed to be able to keep up with was whether it was day or night. Her days were spent training, reading or talking with her fellow Avengers. She spent a great deal of time practicing control over her powers, followed by meditation to calm her mind after exerting them.   
Her nights however were a different story. Normally at night Wanda enjoyed sitting on the roof of the facility and watching the night sky and listening to the jungle around her. It was so different than Sokovia; no noise from traffic or horrible fumes from cars or city waste. Here the air was fresh, the soil untainted and the forest around them housed some of the most beautiful and exotic animals. The twinkling of the stars in the pitch black sky and the melody of the animal world around her calmed Wanda’s nerves and kept the restlessness at bay.   
Tonight was like any other. Wanda found herself climbing the many steps it took to reach the roof of the compound. As she pushed open the door to the rooftop she was startled to find that someone had beaten her to her spot.   
He had come to the roof to clear his mind. A lot had happened lately; aside from the whole Zemo situation there had been some very unexpected occurrences in his life as of late. In addition to receiving his new arm Bucky had also formed a new friendship with one of Steve’s teammates, although he wasn’t quite sure of the right word to describe the relationship between him and Wanda. All he knew was that he thought about her-a lot and even after only having a handful of conversations with her, he felt closer to her than anyone else other than Steve.   
They were alike; they were both lost, wandering in search of a place to fit, a place to belong. He didn’t really get why she felt that way. She was after all a part of a team that was more like a family. He knew that Steve and the others would take care of her, that they’d never leave her behind. He shifted his weight to the other foot as he stared out into the dark jungle. Until recently he thought that he didn’t fit anywhere either. It wasn’t until Wanda told him that she’d miss him that he felt like maybe he could fit here with the others-and her.   
Hearing the door push open he turned, all senses on alert to see who had interrupted his moment of reflection. He prayed it wasn’t Sam or Scott and for once he actually hoped it wasn’t Steve either. However instead of one of them he was pleasantly surprised to find Wanda standing there, apparently just as surprised to find him up here as he was about having a visitor.   
“Oh, I’m sorry James. I didn’t know anyone was up here.” Wanda’s accent was thick as her apology rushed from her mouth. “I can leave you alone-“

Bucky frowned at that. If he was going to have company he’d like it to be her. “Nonsense doll. The roof’s big enough for the both of us.” He said smoothly, looking around at the expansive rooftop.   
Wanda stood there a moment longer biting her lip unsure of whether to stay or go. He wasn’t sure what she was going to do but he knew what he was hoping for. It had been a few days since their last encounter in the gym. The memory of her hands holding his face and her lips pressed to his cheek had him feeling like a teenager again with damn butterflies flapping around in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if she had been avoiding him or if their timing just hadn’t panned out but he found that he missed the interaction with her. God he really hoped she would stay.  
Finally, Wanda released her lip and her eyes met his. She smiled softly as she stepped out of the stairwell and onto the roof, making her way to the edge. Bucky smiled, glad she had stayed. He watched as she continued to move closer to the edge and he was drawn to her out of fear for her safety.   
“Don’t you think that’s a little close doll?” He asked as she reached the ledge.  
“Are you scared I’ll fall James?” She asked looking straight ahead of her. “You would catch me, wouldn’t you?” She prodded again. Wanda turned back toward him and smirked, stepping up on the ledge. He watched her, mesmerized by the playful look on her face as the slight breeze blew her hair out behind her. She was a sight to see standing there so carefree and unafraid of the risk she faced standing there. She looked peaceful he noticed, very serene as she stood there soaking in the night around them.  
“Come sit with me.” He heard her say and watched as she sat with her jean clad legs dangling over the side of the ledge. Taking a deep breath Bucky climbed up and joined her. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke.  
“So, I uh-haven’t seen you around the last few days. You haven’t been hidin’ have ya?” He said chancing a peek at her.  
Wanda played with the necklace around her neck. “I have not been hiding. Perhaps you just haven’t been looking.”   
He laughed. “Well you could have fooled me. I was starting to think that maybe I’d done something to piss you off. I was starting to get worried; you’re the one I want on my side.”   
Wanda gave him a puzzled expression. Raising her hand she worked up a red swirling mist. “Is it because of this that you would want me on your side?”   
Realization dawned on him too late. “Wanda, I didn’t mean-“  
“Then what?” She spat her eyes turning red as she gazed into his blue ones.  
“That’s not why.” Bucky began, raising his new arm and reaching for her hand that held her magic. Gently grasping it in his he began stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. “This is.” He could feel small tingles from her magic, but he also felt her shiver the moment he took her hand.   
Suddenly the mist dissipated and Wanda’s eyes returned to their normal shade of green. “I don’t understand.” She said looking from him to their hands.  
“I might be wrong here, but I’m gonna man up and just say it.” Wanda watched him with interest. “I think that there’s this connection between us. I don’t have all of the words for it, but I know its there.” He stopped to gage her reaction so far.  
“I am aware of it too.” She said nodding her head.  
Bucky released a breath and gave a small smile. “Good, I’m not crazy.”   
“Or perhaps we both are?” Wanda said with a raised brow.   
Bucky smiled at her humor.   
“Continue.” Wanda prompted.   
Bucky swallowed, taking a moment to find the right words. “I- when I think about all that I’ve been through, how I’ve been Hydra’s puppet all these years I feel-“  
“Pissed?” Wanda questioned knowing how he felt.  
“And then some.” He added. “My life’s been taken from me and as much as I want it back, as much as I want to move forward I’m-“  
“Scared.” She finished for him. This time however her word suggestion was not a question but a statement; one she understood.  
“Yeah.” His steam left him after that. Wanda took in the defeated and downhearted expression on his face. She wished she could fix it.  
“James?” She asked, pulling his attention back to her.   
“Yeah, right, sorry.” He spluttered remembering he had been trying to explain something to her. “Well, I guess when I look at you, you just kinda remind me of well, me.”   
The pair sat there, eyes fixed on one another’s.   
“Granted you’re not a screwed up soldier from another generation that was continuously tortured and used as an assassin or anything like that.” He added, making the corner of her mouth pull up into the smallest hint of a smile.  
“No, I am not. I’m just an orphan that volunteered for human testing and was treated like a lab rat and trained to be used to fight other’s battles only to be freed and manipulated into doing the SAME thing over again.”   
He could see a melancholy look begin to take over her features and he sought to stop it. “Quit tryin’ to outdo me doll.” He said causing her to snort and giggle a bit.  
“My point is, I see myself in you. I see a similar past but as for the future I’m not sure.” He whispered the last part gazing off into the night sky.  
“James you have a choice to make. Go back in the ice or live now. Only you can make it because you are the one that has to live with it.”   
He looked at her then and watched as she continued. “I could have stayed in Sokovia after the war. I could have remained the broken person I was. But I made a choice to join this team and with that I have gained a family and friends. I’m happy with Steve and the others or at least until, you know…” She said leaving off the current rift between her new family. “But it was my decision to make and it is the one I am living for. You have to decide your own; not Steve, not Hydra-just you.”   
“You’re a very smart girl, ya know that?” He asked causing her to smile and flush a bit.   
Wanda turned her face away from his and ducked her head a bit. He could tell she was biting her lip; was she nervous?  
“Not many people would look someone in the eye and tell them to quit being scared to live.” He said trying to take away her discomfort.  
She remained quiet a moment longer before whispering softly, “You’re not just “anyone.”  
Bucky looked at her with both confusion and excitement. “I’m not?”  
Wanda who was still looking down shook her head as if to say no. He could tell she was warring with something and he hated to see her pained with anything.   
“No.” She said finally raising her head and turning to meet him face to face. “You are James, and to me you are someone special.”   
Bucky sat there not a foot from her with a look of disbelief on his face. How could she, this witch who was more like an angel that had been his sounding board recently and had given him peace of mind think he was something special? Once he finished that thought he couldn’t help the slow, silly grin that spread across his face. It had clicked all of a sudden that if he sat here long enough he would find a way to ruin this moment too and starting now-he was going to try to be James Buchannan Barnes again.  
When she saw him smile she felt as if she could not breathe. She felt foolish for declaring such a thing but it was the truth; he had become important to her and there was no escaping that.   
“Doll-“ he began pulling her attention back to him. He took the initiative to scoot a little closer to her and close the small gap between them.   
Wanda felt frozen as she watched him move closer, wondering what his next move would be. She watched as he moved to put his arm around her waist and pull her even closer to him until they sat with her soft body pressed right against his harder form. He moved his arm up and gently began to caress her arm and shoulder. She shuddered at the touch. It had been a very, very long time since anyone had touched her like this and she was so glad it was this man that she had come to admire.   
“Yes.” She answered.  
Bucky leaned closer till his lips were at her ear. He took a moment to breathe in her scent and commit it to memory. “You’re special to me too.” He heard her breath hitch and could feel the heat radiating off her cheek. Figuring he’d already probably crossed some kind of line regarding personal space he threw caution to the wind and placed a soft kiss to her cheek, the same way she had with him earlier this week.   
When he pulled back there was no scowl or angry look marring her beautiful face. There was a smile, sweet and pleasant. And as Wanda nuzzled further into his side and rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close he couldn’t help but smile because he’d been the one to put it there.


	4. Chapter 4 Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky and Steve talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some pretty interesting things have been developing between Bucky and Wanda. I felt it was time for Bucky to talk to his oldest/best friend about some stuff, so here we are...

The sound of fists hitting a bag assured him that he had finally located his friend. He’d only been in search of him for a few minutes but this was something he wanted to get off his chest. Entering the training room he saw him there, fists wrapped and drenched in sweat pounding away at probably his third or fourth bag of the night.  
“Thought I’d find ya here punk.” He called across the room.   
Steve ceased his punching to turn, finding Bucky approaching him with a little bit of-was that swagger in his step? He had noticed bits and pieces of things here and there like phrases or looks but this walk, this was the walk of James Buchanan Barnes the cocky, ladies man from Brooklyn.   
“You lookin’ for me?” He finally said once Bucky neared him.  
Bucky pulled back and tucked his hands in his pockets, rocking forward on his feet and back down on his heels. “Yeah, ya got a minute?”  
Steve gestured to a bench where he took a seat and began unwrapping his hands. Bucky remained standing a minute longer, looking for the words to begin with.   
“So you got something to say or what?” Steve finally asked from his spot on the bench drawing Bucky back to the reason he had come here to start with.  
Bucky released a sigh making eye contact with Steve and eased himself onto the bench beside his long time friend.   
“What’s goin’ on Buck? You seem different? Are you feelin’ all right?”   
Scoffing a bit at Steve’s concern he gave his friend a smug smile. “Yeah Mom, I’m fine. I just-I had something important to talk to you about. It’s kinda a big deal too.”  
Steve wiped a towel across his forehead. “This about goin’ under? Are you ready now?”   
He’d have to be blind to have missed the look of complete despair that crossed Steve’s face. He knew Steve cared for him-loved him even. The two were as close as brothers and shared so much. The thought that he’d be just as upset if it were Steve going through this instead of him ran through his mind before he refocused himself on his purpose for being here.  
“You’re not completely off base here.”  
“What is it Buck? Just spit it-“  
“I changed my mind.” Bucky watched as Steve’s mouth was frozen, hanging open and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He took a few seconds to comically take in his friend’s appearance before continuing. “I’m not gonna do it.”  
There was total and utter silence for a while. Steve stared at Bucky while Bucky returned the look, giving him the time he needed to process what he’d just told him. He figured that Steve would be surprised, shocked even, but speechless-never. Steve ALWAYS had something to say whether it was a word of encouragement or a lecture for breaking procedure, there was ALWAYS something.  
“Did you hear me Punk?” he finally asked. He’d been growing anxious waiting for Steve to speak.  
Steve shook his head, blinking his eyes a couple of times trying to confirm that he’d heard him correctly. Sure he had hoped that those words would spill out of Bucky’s mouth a million times in the last couple of weeks, but he’d never actually thought that it would happen.   
“I mean if you’d rather me go then I guess-“ Bucky began only to be interrupted.  
“NO!” Steve shouted, eyes widening again at the sound of his own voice booming throughout the room.   
Both men seemed to be amused and broke out into laughter. It felt good to laugh. Bucky had been doing more of that lately, among other things that had faded away with his former self. He supposed he had a certain witch to thank for that.  
With the laughter dying down Steve took a moment to gather himself. “This is great Buck! I’m glad. We’ll work our way through the rest of this.”  
“I know Steve. I trust you and I’m learning to trust them.”   
Steve knew that trust didn’t come easily for Bucky; how could it when you couldn’t really trust yourself. It was like one of those blind leading the blind situations he supposed.   
“So what changed?” Steve was curious how the decision that Bucky had made had so suddenly changed. He watched as Bucky grinned and dipped his head avoiding making eye contact with him.  
“Bucky?” Steve questioned again.  
Bucky slowly lifted his head to look at him and Steve saw it. There across his pale white cheeks was the smallest hint of pink and plastered on his face was one of the shyest, sheepish looks that he’d ever seen and him being Steve Rogers had been one of those shy and sheepish guys.   
“Well I’ll be damned.” He said, letting the curse slip right from his mouth at the sudden surprise from this latest revelation. “It was her wasn’t it? You’ve got a thing for Wanda!” Steve said almost in a gloating kind of way.   
Steve watched as he ducked his head again and ran his hands through his hair. He’d never seen him like this. Bucky was always the confident one, the one that would strut up to the girls and leave with one on each arm if he wanted too. Now here he was as scared as a scrawny school boy asking the prettiest girl to the biggest dance of the year.   
“So, what’s goin’ on then Buck? I didn’t even know-“   
Bucky jumped up from his seat. “It’s nothing, well, I mean it’s something but-“ He was floundering and he never floundered. He was James Buchanan Barnes for Christ’s sake. What the hell was wrong with him?  
“It’s serious then if you’re all riled up like this.” Steve concluded, causing Bucky to settle back down on the bench. He watched his friend swallow and look around the room.   
“I guess so.” He breathed. “It’s just-she’s.” He stopped again looking for the right way to say it. “She’s like me, but better. She knows what it’s like because she’s been through it and she’s better for it.” He stopped for a minute longer before murmuring, “She thinks there’s good in me Steve. She believes in me.”   
Steve took a minute to observe Bucky. He noticed the peaceful smile on his face and the way he looked relaxed after speaking about her. He decided he liked it. Wanda could be good for him.  
“Same thing I’ve been tellin’ ya.” Steve said pulling him back to reality with a grin on his face.  
Bucky smirked looking to his friend. “Yeah, well you ain’t a pretty dame with a beautiful smile. No offense.” He added causing Steve to chuckle.   
“I suppose so. Regardless- I’m glad. I didn’t know the two of you were a thing.”   
Bucky cast him a sideways glance. “Well we’re not, I mean, not yet, I don’t” He rambled unsure once again of what to say.  
“You haven’t gotten there yet?”  
“No.” Bucky sighed loudly. “We’ve really only been around each other a handful of times but it’s like when we’re together its intense, electric almost. I just feel so-“  
“Alive?” Steve suggested.   
Bucky nodded his dead dumbly. “Yeah, alive. I feel like the guy from Brooklyn with all the confidence and charm that I used to be.”   
“I can tell. Just earlier I saw it in you, that strut you call a walk is a dead giveaway to the changes in you.” Steve laughed a bit.  
Bucky jabbed him in the arm. “My walk is killer and you know it.” He teased.  
“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, maybe you should just talk to her, get to know her. I think you’d be surprised by her.”  
Bucky gave him an interesting look with one eyebrow raised. “You and her ain’t, you know?”   
Steve choked on his water that he’d been drinking. “What? NO! Why would you think that?”  
“Relax old man. I’m just checking. She seems kind of close to you in particular. You come up when we talk sometimes. Just didn’t wanna mess anything up.”  
“Well, as honored as I am that the two of you talk about me I am not involved with Wanda. She’s young and needs guidance. I guess that’s why we’re close. I just want her taken care of.” Steve gave him a hard, fixed look. Bucky had seen that look before. It was the look of a father or older brother letting you know plain and simple not to hurt someone he cares about. He hadn’t expected it from Steve but he supposed he should have, apparently Wanda was special to others than himself.   
“I’ll treat her right Steve. You have my word.” Bucky promised, holding his friend’s gaze now.   
In that moment something passed between the soldiers, an unspoken vow that they would both look out for their sole female companion, only in different ways. Steve would ensure her safety in regards to her freedom, but Bucky, well he’d take care of her heart.   
Steve was proud of his oldest friend. This was growth, this was progress. This was a man who was over ninety years old finally becoming the man he always knew he could be.  
“So where is your girlfriend?” Steve quipped.  
“She’s not my girlfriend.” Bucky said rising from his seat, quickly followed by Steve.  
Steve gathered up his stuff and placed it all in a bag that he slung over his shoulder. “What is she then?” He asked as the two made their way to the door.  
“My saving grace.” He whispered, thinking to the woman that had changed his life so abruptly in such a short amount of time.


	5. Chapter 5 A Little Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every girl needs someone to talk things out with. Clint happens to be Wanda's someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this. Leave me a review and let me know how it's going...
> 
> Still no Bucky x Wanda this time, but soon I promise!!

The sound of her body hitting the floor echoed through the room. There was pain, but that she could deal with. It was what came next that unnerved her the most.  
“Where’s your head Wanda? That’s the fourth time this morning that you’ve drifted off during training.” Clint said.  
Although he spoke firmly she knew he wasn’t mad with her just concerned. She’d been improving in her hand to hand training with Clint as her teacher. She had decided to begin training before the whole Accords incident since she may not always be able to use her powers to get her out of a fight. Natasha and Steve had started her out with the basics but it was Clint she enjoyed learning from the most. With Clint it was like learning from her father, someone who was patient and kind, a person that wanted you to learn because they genuinely cared for you and wanted you to be able to protect yourself. So when Clint was in town he would take over and the pair would spend the mornings working through moves and holds to add to her combative skills.  
Extending a hand down to her he easily pulled her up and walked to the side of the mat where they each had a bottle of water waiting for them. Sitting down with her feet tucked under her she watched as her partner slid down the wall to join her with his legs extended.  
“You’ve got to be ready here,” he said touching his head “before you can be ready anywhere else.”  
“I understand.” She added.  
“Then what’s going on with you today? Where’s your mind cause it ain’t here?”  
Clint watched as she took several deep breaths each one coming out a bit shakier than the last.  
“Wanda, are you all right?” He asked beginning to grow concerned about her. Helping Wanda had never felt like a chore but more like a responsibility, one that he looked forward too. He thought of the younger woman as a daughter one that needed guidance and reassurance after everything she’d been through recently. Even though he missed his family terribly he was still glad he had one of his “kids” here with him. He and his wife had briefly toyed with the idea of offering Wanda to join their family on their farm but had decided against it after seeing how much fuller her life seemed with the purpose of defending and protecting those that needed it with the Avengers. He was proud of her for finding and doing what made her happy, what fulfilled her. It troubled him to see her like this now so unsure and hesitant. He really hoped she would confide in him what was bothering her.  
“You’re right. I have been distracted lately.” Wanda finally said having calmed herself a bit. “I uh, I’ve had something on my mind and it’s just kind of pulling me in different directions right now. I’m not sure how to control it.”  
Clint smiled at her, glad she was opening up. “What’s got you so worried? You know we’re safe here, nothing’s going to happen.” He reassured her. He feared that she was reliving those days in prison where she had been bound by that horrid jacket and fitted with a color that would send an electric pulse through her body if she did anything deemed undesirable by Secretary Ross. He’d like to rip that prick a new one just for that.  
“I do not fear for my safety if that’s what you’re thinking.” She said pulling him back to their conversation.  
“Then what?”  
She looked away quickly. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and she suddenly felt embarrassed to be in this situation where she was about to discuss her personal life with someone that was like a father.  
“Wanda if nothing else you know you can trust me, so come on, tell me.” Clint prodded gently.  
“Okay.” She began taking a deep breath and making eye contact with him. “I’ve been spending time with Sergeant Barnes.”  
Understanding dawned on him quickly and his eyes widened as he dropped the bottle of water that had been in his hands. “Oh yeah?” He questioned, still shocked at the sudden turn of the conversation. He hadn’t been prepared to have a boy talk with Wanda this morning. Fear for safety was easy, the answer was that they’d fight their way out of it, but this-oh boy was he beginning to regret asking what was wrong.  
“Yes. I think I have feelings for him and I’m just-confused.” She said nervously playing with her hands.  
Clint swallowed thickly. He knew she was nervous and conflicted. She’d been terribly distracted this morning and he could see the worry in her eyes now as she sat here trusting him to once again offer her guidance on this subject. He really thought he’d have several more years before he had to deal with boy trouble since Lila was still under ten, but here he was exiled in a jungle with a bunch of guys and one girl that was like his own and he supposed that every girl needs a dad no matter how old they are.  
“You know Wanda,” he began cautiously, “It’s okay to have feelings for him. It just means that there’s something there that you like, something that you think is good.”  
Wanda took a breath. “I do see good in him, even though he doesn’t.”  
Clint smiled. How many times had he tried to convince his own wife that he was no good for her? He loved her and wanted her but he’d tried his damnedest to tell her he was no good for her and look at where that landed him; a farm in the country with three kids and the best woman as his wife. He was mighty damn lucky. This news about Wanda and Bucky while surprising was not too hard to believe; they were kindred, connected by albeit a very terrible source but one that sparked a sort of camaraderie between the two and gave them some type of foundation at which to begin with. Thinking about it now he supposed he should have seen it coming.  
“And how does he see you?” Clint asked in return. If someone was going to attempt to court Wanda the guy had better see her for her full value.  
Wanda smiled and giggled a bit and Clint could actually hear his eyes roll at how girlish Wanda was acting right now. He reminded himself that she never had this growing up, her normal life was nonexistent even from birth being born in a war torn country and considering the fact that her parents were killed when she was ten and her brother years later saving his own life. He owed her this, he’d listen to her silly giggles and have endless chats about Bucky Barnes if he had too to show her that someone cared, to show her that he cared.  
“He told me I’m special to him.”  
“Well that’s something, right? He must like you too.” Clint said sounding upbeat about it. One look at Wanda had him dialing it back down a notch though. “What is it? That’s good I’d think.”  
Wanda changed her position sitting against the wall beside him and pulled her legs up to her chest.  
“I know what special means to me, but what if for him it is not the same?” She asked timidly.  
Clint smiled and leaned closer to her pulling her in for a hug. “Kid you’re just gonna have to sort that out with Barnes. But just know that no matter what, you are special and you matter too.” He added kissing the top of her head. “So are you gonna let it eat at you or face it head on?” He asked her, remembering that day they were hiding out in an abandoned building in Sokovia with Ultron’s minions closing in. He’d pretty much told her she could either hide or fight and that was exactly what he was telling her now. He already knew what she would do and he was proud of her for it. None of his kids were quitters.  
“Thank you.” She said softly resting her head against his shoulder briefly before pulling away and standing before him. “Now about you kicking my ass this morning-“  
“Oh, so you’re gonna address that now too huh?” He said playfully moving to join her on the mat where Wanda successfully crossed one thing off her list for the day. Hopefully later she’d wipe off another.


	6. Chapter 6 Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When those that are lost find each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's some Bucky and Wanda...hope you enjoy. Leave me a note please!

The day had passed all too quickly and before she knew it night had fallen, encompassing the jungle in total darkness. With nightfall came a storm unlike any other that they had seen in their brief time at the compound. The sound of rain could be heard hitting the glass windows and the occasional flash of lightening was accompanied with the rumble of thunder.  
Wanda was no stranger to the noise. She had grown up in Sokovia and survived a war. The sound of bombs exploding and shells hitting buildings were normal during her childhood, the sounds of people screaming and crying were even more common. She remembered few storms from her time growing up but the ones that came to mind she recalled spending them in her mother’s lap with a good book to help pass the time and ease both her and Pietro’s nerves. The warmth of her mother and the comfort of her brother had soothed her in a way that nothing else ever could. Now here she was without either of them. She supposed it was fortunate that T’Challa had designed this place with a library of sorts. It appeared a good book would be her only source of comfort through this storm.  
~~~~~~~  
Bucky was restless. Although they’d been cooped up in the facility for a couple of weeks he still had the option of venturing out into the jungle or up to the roof to admire all that surrounded them. But the storm outside had put a stop to any type of freedom he had been hoping to gain from the walls that currently held him. He had never liked rain, ever since he was a child. The weather could really crush a kid’s spirit, especially one that had been waiting to play ball or run up and down the city streets all day. This had happened to him often enough during his childhood and he recalled days spent inside his or Steve’s apartment making plans or pretending to be war heroes. Thinking back on it, maybe they should have pretended to be something else. Regardless he was stuck and he wasn’t happy about it.  
To help ease his mind he’d decided to wander the halls, drifting here and there undetected thanks to his stealth. He didn’t really know where everyone was, but he assumed they were spending some time to themselves as all of the sitting rooms and kitchen was empty. He continued down a hall that led to a room he had never visited before. The room was dimly lit with only a few small lamps on but even in the near dark he could still make out all the books that surrounded him. Venturing further in he found a few books placed on a table, one of which caught his eye. He picked up the novel and gently read the title, “War and Peace. Hn.” He scoffed. “Too much of one and none of the other.” He noted placing the book back down.  
“Perhaps you are still fighting. After all peace cannot be attained during a battle, only after.”   
Bucky whirled around at the sound of her voice searching for her in the dark room. He thought he was alone when he entered the room not seeing the woman who had currently begun to occupy his every thought.   
“Didn’t know you were here. Kinda startled me.” He stated, finally locating her on a couch. She was curled up at the end of the couch with her long legs tucked under her and a book resting open on the arm under the lamp light. He took note of the short dress she was wearing and how it rode up her thighs, exposing her gloriously long legs to his view. The green color of her dress reminded him briefly of the color of army uniforms and he thought it looked nice on her.   
“I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you.” Wanda spoke softly with a tinge of mischievousness in her voice.  
Bucky laughed. “Don’t go sayin’ things like frightened. I got a reputation to uphold.” He joked back.  
Wanda smirked. “Of course Sergeant, please forgive me.”  
“No need to fret about it, doll.” He said before winking at her. “Mind if I join you?” He asked pointing down to the couch she was seated on.  
Wanda merely waved her hand to the vacant end of the couch and began adjusting herself to face him as she watched him sit back and ease himself onto the comfy piece of furniture. She observed him for a moment, letting her eyes peruse his form before directing her gaze back up toward his face. She realized he had been watching her and a faint blush began to spread across her cheeks.  
“What are you reading?” He decided to ask and spare her from the embarrassment of having been caught checking him out. He’d be lying if it didn’t send a jolt of both masculine pride and desire through him. He glanced to the book that was now laid across her legs that were pulled to her side.  
Wanda briefly glanced down at the book before looking back to the man in front of her. Closing it so her hand still held her spot she held the book up so he could see the title.  
“Pride and Prejudice, huh? I remember that one. What’s that guy’s name, the arrogant one?” Bucky asked remembering his days dreading going to their English class because of the assigned reading of various novels.  
“You know this one?” She asked both amazed and surprised.  
“I did have a life before the war.” He said with a grin.  
Wanda nodded her head slowly. “Um, his name is Mr. Darcy.” She answered his question.   
“Yeah, that’s it. Do you like it?” He asked pointing to the book.   
Wanda took a minute to gather her words before shaking her head to say yes. “I’ve read this book many times and each time I fall even more in love with it. It is one of my favorites.” She conceded earning an upward quirk of his lips.  
“I take it you’ve read this one a lot then?” He asked growing more and more curious about her. He found himself wondering about her a lot, wanting to know what she liked, what she thought about things, when her birthday was; he wanted to explore her mind in the way that she could very easily traverse his if she chose too.   
Wanda gently closed the book, removing her hand from the worn pages and placed it gently on the table in front of the couch. “My mother had a bookshelf in our apartment. It was full of books and each night she would read to us from one of them. I especially remember the nights when it would rain or storm and I would sit curled in her lap with Pietro either by her side or sitting closely with our father. She would read and I would lay my head against her and listen. I’d imagine I was in whatever story she was reading to me, letting the words take me away from the war, the death, the destruction. When she read there was no reality-just happiness.”  
The two sat in the quiet of the room, him absorbing Wanda’s words and her reliving pieces of her life from long ago and hoping she didn’t scare him away with her explanation of things. She had a way of letting her true feelings come out when it was him she was talking to. She didn’t fully understand it, how she could put so much of herself out there with someone she hardly knew, but it felt right, trusting these tiny pieces of herself to him. Somehow she knew he’d keep them safe.  
“Why this one though?” He asked, breaking through the thoughts rapidly swirling in her head. “What makes this one so special?”  
Wanda looked at him and held his steady gaze. She could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes but she couldn’t turn her eyes away from his brilliant blue ones. She took a deep breath, readying herself to answer his next question. “After the shell hit she was gone-they both were.”  
“Wanda-“ he began, seeing a tear fall from her green eyes. He wanted to save her from this but he was halted by a hand letting him know she was no damsel that needed saving right now.  
“When they were finally able to get us out there wasn’t much left to our home, everything torn to pieces, destroyed and ruined forever. But when they pulled me out I saw it, all dust covered and tattered. It was her copy of the book and I grabbed it and kept it with me. I must have read it nearly a hundred times, page after page, word after word. I’m pretty sure the first time I read it I didn’t know what it was about because I was so young.” She laughed through a sniffle at that. “I lost it though when we volunteered for experimentation.” She looked crushed after those words, the reality that she had no piece of her parents left once again sinking in. She gently raised her hands and allowed them to form swirls of red mist. “I’d give this all up to have that one piece of her back again.” And with that the power faded from her and she used her hands that had only seconds ago been displayed as weapons to softly stroke her cheek and eyes, ridding her face of the tears that had fallen.   
Bucky sat there transfixed by her beauty and strength. She wasn’t a witch, she was a soldier just like him. She’d lived in war, fought through it and like many others lost so much of herself to it. He was even more spellbound by this woman than he had been a few minutes ago. She was so strong, even though he doubted she believed the same thing.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you a sad story. I’m sure you regret coming in here now.” She said with a laugh that was less than convincing.  
Bucky saw her nervously glance at him. She was worried he would run screaming the other way because she had been through some intense situations. He needed to convince her that he wasn’t, that he was right where he wanted to be.  
“You know, I’m not goin’ anywhere right?” he asked. “You don’t have to be sorry or scared to show me parts of who you are.”   
Wanda eyed him wondering how he knew, how he could sense she was fearful that he might change his mind, that he might decide maybe she wasn’t so special to him after all.  
“I’m afraid that most of my parts are broken. That doesn’t bother you?” She asked softly, almost scared to meet his eyes for fear of his answer.  
Bucky inhaled deeply and much like the night on the roof he closed the gap between them, his knees touching hers and his fingers gently grasping her chin to pull her gaze back to his. In that moment there was no concept of time, there was no worry or fear of the outside world around them, in that moment neither of them were victims of terrible circumstances, they weren’t soldiers. In that moment they just simply existed and as blue stared into green both felt the intensity of what was between them strengthen even more, a powerful sensation blossoming in both of them as their connection deepened.  
“No.” Was his answer and in that instant he heard her breath hitch. His hand left her chin and ran through her dark hair tenderly. “We both are, and until recently I didn’t think I could be fixed, but you-you seem to believe that there is some hope for me yet, and if you’re gonna stand by me then you’d better believe I ain’t leavin’ you on your own either.”   
Wanda listened intently to his words. He wanted to fix her just like she yearned to do the same for him. He wanted to see her healed and restored to her full worth; the fact that he believed she was worth something at all was astounding. She felt treasured in a way that someone would show such ardent and fervent devotion to her. It was overwhelming, the amount of emotion she felt at hearing his words, words that helped ease the ache in her soul and the loss in her heart.  
“James, I-“ She began to protest, because surely he was just being a good man.  
However she didn’t get to finish as he silenced her with the pad of his thumb brushing across her soft pink lips. “I ain’t takin’ no for an answer. I meant what I said. We do this together, whatever that means and whatever it takes-I’m your guy.” It took nearly all he had to pull his thumb away from the softness of her lips. He’d wondered about how they would feel each night since their first encounter and he hadn’t been disappointed-there’d only be one thing better but he’d be patient, for her he’d be anything.  
Wanda’s eyes flitted to his again. “Are you?” She whispered, unable to find her voice.  
“Am I what?” He asked, eager to respond and even more for her to.  
It seemed like hours were passing with each beat of his heart as he waited for her response. He was on edge, but instead of tearing something to pieces or punching someone or something he found himself ready to drop to his knees and beg her to finish whatever it was she was asking.   
Finally Wanda found her courage to continue. “Are you-my guy?” There was the faintest dusting of pink across her beautiful face and he couldn’t help the stupidly growing grin that was creeping its way upon his face. Leaning in a little closer he decided to let her know what he’d been thinking and how he felt. Placing his hands delicately on her cheeks her pulled her the short distance between them and finally after thinking about it for so long took her lips with his own. It wasn’t but a minute ago he’d decided to be patient but now that he could feel the real thing he decided patience was overrated.   
The kiss was soft as they tasted each other slowly. Her lips were indeed soft against his and he felt as if he had discovered a new addiction. He wanted more and although he felt like she would grant his request, he decided to forgo the temptation before him and keep this kiss, their first kiss untainted by the lust he knew was building inside of him for her. Sliding one hand down the slender column of her neck he let his thumb brush over her pulse point and noticed the slight increase there. A small thrill ran through him, damn he still had it he thought. He wanted more, for this moment to continue and deepen but he also wanted more from her than this. He wanted her heart and as good as this kiss was he wasn’t going to win it like this. Resigning himself to pull back he gently pulled himself away from her sweet and supple lips. He lightly rested his forehead against hers as the two of them drifted back to reality. He’d been so caught up in the feel of her lips on his that he hadn’t noticed that her arms were around his neck in an attempt to hold him closer to her, and even with the kiss broken and her eyes still closed and little puffs of air escaping her plump and kiss bruised lips she still held firm to him, refusing to lose this contact he’d initiated.   
“Wanda-“ his voice called out hoarsely. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his as they pulled back a bit to look at each other.   
“Yes James?” She asked still a bit breathless.  
“I’m most definitely your guy.” He said, a striking smile working its way across his lips.   
Wanda beamed back at him, taking a bit of his hair in her hands and twisting it gently as she watched the beautiful man before her. She could get used to this she thought.  
“James?” she asked, still toying with his hair in her hands.  
“Yeah doll?” He countered back still drunk on that kiss and the fact that she was still here in his arms.   
“I suppose this makes me your girl?” She half asked, half stated.   
God he loved how that sounded. His girl, he hadn’t been anyone’s guy in years and he definitely hadn’t had a girl in a while either. There was a lot he thought he had forgotten about these types of things since he’d been the Winter Soldier for so long, all sense of humanity and the ability to feel anything for another human being bled out of him a long time ago. He had never thought these feelings he currently had stirring in him would ever be applicable to his life again. Oh how wrong had he been?  
Leaning in to press his lips against hers he mockingly scoffed, a light chuckle coming through as his lips quirked up into a smug smile that he was sure Steve would call shit eating. A soft moan escaped her at the feel of his smile on her lips and he found his hands holding her a little less delicately than they had been a second ago. Pulling her as close as he could without crossing any boundaries he whispered against her mouth. “Yeah doll, it does.”   
He briefly felt her smile against his lips before his crashed into hers. He’d sit here and kiss her all night if she’d let him, and he found himself hoping that just this once she’d break her vow and read that thought right out of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7- What Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this chapter is a lot lighter than the last. I felt like chapter 6 was very emotional and intense and while I LOVE the emotional and intense scenes, I also love the lighter and more playful ones too, which is what this is with some other characters thrown in too. Hope you enjoy. And thanks to all that have read!!

Sometimes it was the small things that woke him up; the sun peeking through the blinds of the window in his room or the stirring of Steve and the others as they began their day, moving throughout the building. The little things eased him awake gently. Other times though it was the not so small things that jolted him from sleep, causing him to bolt up and frantically try to remember where he was, who he was and that he had had no control over what he had done. These occurrences happened often. He would wake drenched in sweat, his hair plastered to his face and his breath escaping in large huffs as his heart raced and his head thrummed with pain-the pain of a past that wasn’t quite his but one he felt responsible for all the same.   
This morning was different. There had been no nightmare but Bucky’s eyes had opened quickly and his senses were on high alert. He could feel how rapidly his heart raced in his chest and although his breathing was increased there was no panic or hysteria winding its way through his mind, spreading out to each piece of him. This was unusual.   
Then it hit him and as he reached up to push the hair back from his face he couldn’t help the upward tug of his lips as a rush of feelings that he hadn’t felt in ages flooded through him. He felt hope. He felt happiness. He felt needed. As he lay there thinking back to the memory of last night and how he’d held Wanda in his arms and declared himself hers before kissing her he couldn’t help but give in to the sensation of the emotions rolling through him and he laughed-not a small chuckle or a mocking snicker, but an all out hearty laugh that at first caught him by surprise but one he soon gave in too and allowed to take over. It felt good to laugh and it felt even better to be happy for a change.   
This was definitely different.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wanda had been up for some time now. Her mind was restless and she couldn’t help the emotions whirling through her. He had kissed her! She had wondered for so long what it would be like to have his lips pressed to her own and experience the touch of them that she’d been completely captivated by the thought of it happening again since their exchange last night. After allowing him to kiss her senseless for a while Bucky had ceased his actions and offered to walk her to her room, to which she readily accepted. Upon reaching her door he had pulled her close once again and left her with the softest kiss that still had her lips tingling hours later.   
Sleep had found her easily and she enjoyed the pleasant rest that it provided, but it was fleeting nonetheless as her mind would not stay quiet for long. She had dressed in her training attire and made her way to the gym during the early hours of the morning before the sun even touched the horizon. It was well before her regularly scheduled time with Clint, but she figured some extra practice might soothe her mind and improve her skills. Now she sat in the kitchen, a bowl of oatmeal in front of her and a glass of juice, her mind drifting back and forth between the events of last night and the possibility of what might happen next.   
She was unsure of how the confirmations they exchanged last night would affect their day to day lives. He had wholly declared that he was with her last night and that she was just as much with him, but she was still unsure of what that meant as far as interacting with each other around the rest of the team. If they were a normal couple around friends it would entail standing close to each other, trading soft touches with one another and maybe even a sweet lingering kiss her or there. But the reality of it was they were not like other normal couples. They were Wanda and Bucky and there was too much that had happened in their lives for them to EVER be considered normal again. The thought continued to linger as several other members entered the kitchen.   
“Morning Wanda.” Steve said as he opened the refrigerator. “Sleep well?” He asked.   
There was no response, causing him to shoot Sam a look across the room as he poured him a cup of coffee. “Yo, Maximoff?” He said, causing her to jump a bit and shake herself out of the fog that had been clouding her mind.   
“Oh, sorry!” She apologized, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks at being caught day dreaming about Bucky. She knew there was no way they could tell that’s what she’d been doing, but the thought that she’d let her guard down still caused her a bit of discomfort. “What was that?” She asked again.  
“Cap, wanted to know if you had a good night?” Sam continued, moving to sit beside her as he began looking over a tablet. Steve had now fixed his own breakfast and moved to stand at the island close to the pair. He watched her curiously. He could tell something was on her mind and he had a sneaking suspicion what it was.   
“It was-uh, yeah it was fine. I did some-reading.” Wanda finally spluttered out. She mentally kicked herself for coming off as such a fool. Surely she could hold it together better than this.“What about the two of you?” She asked, trying to recover quickly. Steve just smirked at her and she wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but she thought she saw a knowing look in his blue eyes.   
“Same old, same old.” Sam said. “That storm though had me out like a light.”  
Wanda giggled a little until her mind drifted back to the storm and what it had brought her way last night. She just wanted to relive every single-  
“Are you all right Wanda?” Steve interrupted her thought. “You seem a bit distracted.”  
She could hear the concern in his voice but she could see the curiosity in his gaze. Did he know? Could he know? Was she that obvious?   
“I’m fine Steve, I just didn’t sleep very well last night is all.” She replied with a small smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder, moving past her and Sam to place his bowl in the sink. Wanda sat and listened to the water swish around as she assumed Steve was washing his bowl and she heard Sam make comments about what he was reading about on whatever news site he was looking at. She attempted to finish her breakfast and enjoy the company of two of her closest friends. She could finally feel her mind settling down as she laughed at something Sam said about an article he had just read concerning a recent sighting of Captain America and his team of fugitives in New York.  
“I guess we’re gonna be like Big Foot now.” He joked. “Someone saw us here but wait, nope we’re there now.” She continued to laugh as she eased off her stool and moved to the sink as Steve slipped into her seat with his own cup of coffee now. She cherished these moments with the people she considered her family. It had been too long since she’d sat in the kitchen of her apartment home in Sokovia while her mom made pancakes and her father sat at the table with her brother flipping through the newspaper. She would have been at her mother’s side, watching and learning and wanting to be just like her. The flash of that memory brought a smile to her lips as she scrubbed her bowl. She never thought that she’d have relationships that even resembled what she once had, but fate had a funny way of doing that to people she supposed.   
She was still listening to Sam and Steve with her back to the entrance when she heard it. “Mornin’ Buck.” Steve had all but exclaimed.   
Wanda tensed and the bowl she had been holding slipped from her hand causing water to splash on the counter and her clothes. It did however break her out of her frozen stance but also drew the attention of the three men in the room.   
“All hands on deck Maximoff.” Sam teased. “You all right there or do you need some help?”   
Heat flooded her cheeks at Sam’s joke. She loved the guy but right now was not the time for one of his jibes. Resolving herself to contain her embarrassment and surprise Wanda dipped her hand in the water and turned to Sam flicking her fingers at him, splattering several drops of water in his face causing him to flinch.   
“Why? Are you going to help me?” She retorted with a teasing tone to her voice and a smug smile pulling at her lips. She watched as he laughed and raised his hands in defeat.   
“You already know the answer to that.” He replied coolly turning his attention back to what he’d been doing before. Wanda still turned from the sink finally made eye contact with Bucky who was still standing by the door. He was watching her with interest, trying to decipher the cause for her clumsiness. She fixed him with a smile. “Good morning James.” She said, watching and waiting for his response. As if given permission by her greeting he ventured further into the kitchen making his way around to the coffee that was still sitting on the counter. Grabbing a mug from the rack in front of him he turned his head to look at her as he was now beside her. He noticed her hair was up and she was dressed as though she was prepared to train. He could see the faint tinge of pink on her cheeks which meant she had already been to the training room or she’d been blushing. He smirked at the latter thought and the possibility that maybe it was him that put it there.  
“Good morning, doll.” He greeted in return as he turned his back to lean on the counter, catching both Steve and Sam glancing over their shoulders at him and Wanda who was now looking up at him with a pleased look on her face. He noticed the ever, all-knowing look on Steve’s face but it was Sam’s that made him want to burst with laughter for the second time that morning. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened as if he was about to give some sharp remark but came up speechless instead. Steve turned back to the tablet and gave Sam a shove to do the same.   
Bucky then sipped his coffee and turned his attention to Wanda who was now drying her hands. He was about to speak again when Clint entered the room calling for Wanda.  
“You ready kid?” He asked from the door. It was clearly time for their practice.  
Wanda glanced quickly to the door and gave him a nod in the affirmative before turning her attention back to Bucky. “I will-“ she began before he interrupted her.  
“Yeah, I know. See you later.” He said as he leaned in to place a kiss on her waiting lips before Clint’s voice boomed across the kitchen again.   
“Now Maximoff!” he sounded off.   
Wanda giggled and Bucky gave an annoyed smile, but he knew it was all good natured. “Go.” He said as he watched her gently take his hand and give it a quick squeeze before stepping around him and darting out of the kitchen with Clint by her side. He moved to lean on the counter and join the men still seated that had smirks on their faces.   
“Busted by her old man.” Sam quipped, causing Steve to chuckle.  
Bucky placed his cup down and sighed. “At least this one doesn’t have a shot gun.” He said glancing at Steve, obviously alluding to some long ago memory of a girl out past her curfew and an unhappy father when he’d been caught trying to do more than kiss her goodnight when he’d brought her home.  
Steve rose from his seat and patted Bucky on his shoulder. “Maybe not, but this one can put an arrow in your ass.”   
The sound of laughter could be heard as both Steve and Sam laughed at their friend’s expense. Sam’s coffee was on the counter in front of him and Steve clutched his side as Bucky moved to dump the remainder of his cup and move to exit the room. Before he left though he turned to meet the two men that had finally calmed down.   
“It’d be totally worth it.” He said with a grin on his face that told the two that he didn’t care, come hell or high water, he cared for Wanda-Clint Barton’s bow and arrow be damned.


	8. Chapter 8- Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry! I'm a wife, mama and teacher and school just started back up so I do apologize for the delay in this chapter! Please forgive my absence and please continue to read and enjoy! Let me know what you think!!

Restless. That was how she felt, lying in her bed listening to the sounds of the world around her. It didn’t matter that there was no storm brewing outside or traffic to disturb her as she attempted to sleep. When you felt as on edge as she did at this moment it was the sounds that others could not hear that pushed against her mind, slowly plowing their way through her defenses and becoming like her own. It was as if the jungle, the building and all of its occupants were calling out to her and she hoped, no prayed for a reprieve soon.  
She knew the reason she was so unfocused, so out of sorts. She knew all too well what had her mind in a frenzy of sorts. She wanted to smile because of how he made her feel, whole, cherished, valuable, dare she say it-loved. Yet at the same time she wanted to curse his name because since breakfast this morning she had not seen even one glimpse of James Buchanan Barnes.   
She’d left him abruptly this morning due to Clint’s insistence on being both her partner and an ass who had willingly told her he’d enjoyed interrupting her “lovey-dovey” as he put it, good morning. Clint had laughed and even though she’d joined him in the amusement, she’d still left him limping away by the time they’d finished their session. They’d pushed themselves harder this morning, spending twice as long training than usual which both surprised Wanda and exhausted her. Upon returning to her room she’d showered, changed and fallen asleep, allowing her dreams to overtake her mind and her body to recuperate from the long hours of physical exertion she’d just subjected herself to in the name of becoming a better Avenger. When she awoke some time later and found herself something to eat there was no sign of anyone except Sam who of course felt the need to tease her about this morning. He hadn’t offered any information as to where the others were, only saying that the Captain and Bucky were testing their strengths in the gym.   
Wanda had rolled her eyes and huffed a breath of air past the smirk on her lips. She had of course taken the opportunity to return the favor of teasing Sam, only to be glared at before he slipped out some remark about liking his face just the way it was. Wanda squeezed his shoulder as she walked away from him, heading to the library to read some more.  
But that had been hours ago and “her guy” as he had called himself was still MIA. Yes, she had resolved herself to the understanding that they were no normal couple but surely he could spare her a little time during the day. She sighed and rolled over again, tossing the sheets away from her body. The noise was building again in her head. Raising her hands to put pressure on her temples she sought release from the frustration of her inability to focus when suddenly a knock sounded at her door. Startled by the sudden sound she couldn’t help but notice that all of the flurrying and whirling noise that had been filtering through her head was gone and her mind was able to focus on one sole thing; him.  
Rising to her feet she moved quietly to the door although she was sure he could hear her no matter how quiet she thought she was being. She glanced to her left to look in her mirror before gently turning the knob on her door and meeting the one she’d been waiting for all day face to face.   
To say he was eager to see her would have been understandable a few seconds ago, but now in this moment as he stood in front of her and took in the sight of her he was for damn sure glad he’d made the decision to venture out in the middle of the night to visit her.   
“James.” She said watching as he attempted to lessen the width of his blue eyes and attempt to train the ridiculous smile on his face.   
Wanda smiled at this. She was half behind the door and she leaned her head back to hide her small laugh at the sight of him acting like a teenager at seeing her.   
It didn’t take him long before he’d cleared his throat and greeted her also. “Wanda.”   
Wanda smiled warmly at him. She moved further out of the door way, a way of inviting him in. He’d nodded his thanks and moved past her venturing further into her room and listening as the door clicked shut and the lock turned into position too. He smirked at that last sound. The thought of her wanting to keep him here with her in her room sent a swell of pride running through him. It seemed as if she’d missed him as much as he had missed her today as well.  
“I uh, didn’t expect to see you tonight.” Wanda said softly, her accent thick in the nighttime air.   
He turned toward her taking in her appearance once again. She was dressed solely in a chemise style gown that only covered her to mid thigh. Its scarlet color suited her perfectly and the cut at the top gave the slightest hint to his imagination as to what lay beneath that colored cloth. Her hair was down and tousled which only made her more alluring. Clearly she hadn’t been expecting him, but if this was her normal nighttime attire he’d love to see what she wore when she was planning for company.  
“I’m sorry for just dropping in like this, but-“  
“No!” she nearly shouted at him. A faint flush crept across her cheeks and his smile grew even prouder. “I’m glad you did.” She added, finally meeting his eyes, her embarrassment leaving her.  
“Hn.” He laughed. “Me too.” He said moving closer to her. He lifted his hand to gently brush her shoulder and smoothed it easily down her arm. He felt the tingles and shivers that ran through her at his touch and his pride swelled even more. If only she could feel what she did to him. Once he reached her hand he tenderly grasped it and tugged her toward him. She fell into his arms easily and with her hands bracing herself against his chest and her chin tilted upward so she could look into his eyes she found herself pushing up on her tip toes as he bent further to meet each other in a sweet, lingering kiss.   
The kiss left them both breathless, not from the intense need of it but due to the intense meaning it held. After a moment that entailed several more sweet, slow kisses Wanda pulled away led him to her bed where she sat and waited expectantly for him to join her. She watched as he kicked off the boots that were on his feet and removed his socks, leaving him in his pants and a soft cotton shirt. She sat with her legs to her side, trying to appear as demure as possible with her current attire. She fiddled nervously with her hair and began to feel self conscious until she heard him call out to her.  
“Doll?” He questioned. “Ya all right?”   
Wanda flashed him a quick smile and mentally slapped herself. She’d waited all day for him to appear. She definitely wasn’t going to ruin the moment now.  
“I am fine, James.” She said quickly causing him to grin as he leaned back into the head board of the bead. “Where have you been all day?”   
Wanda listened intently as he began relaying his day’s events to her. She eventually found herself nestled into his side as his hand traced circles across her arm and back. The feelings of comfort and security he provided her with allowed her to relax and the overall sense of caring adoration filled her to the brim with happiness.   
“So-“ She asked sleepily from her spot against him. “Who won?” She asked referring to his and Steve’s little competition earlier. Sitting up she made a show out of inspecting him for injuries. “I mean, you clearly don’t have a scratch on you so-“ She trailed off with a smile as she watched him return it.   
“Let’s just say we know out limits.” He laughed lightly. The truth of it was that he and Steve more than likely beat the shit out of each other but because of their “abilities” there was little to no lasting effects or injuries.   
Wanda laughed and rolled her head to the side, exposing the smooth skin along the slender column of her neck. Bucky’s lips twitched up at the corner of his mouth and he couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out and warmly stroking her. Wanda’s eyes closed upon contact and she turned her head back toward him and relished in the touch of his hand on her body. She felt as he gently caressed her neck a few times before moving up to tuck her hair behind her ear and soothingly rub the apple of her cheek and softly pull the pad of his thumb across her lower lip.   
When his exploration was done he softly pulled his hand back and away from her, causing her eyes to dart open at the loss of contact. She wanted more. She was greedy and it was his fault truth be told. The way he had just touched her had begun to stir a warmth inside of her that she had not felt in a long time. She desired him, craved his touch and she sought to know him not just in mind anymore, but body as well.   
She watched him as he sat there against her bed. His eyes were dark and his gaze was concentrated-concentrated on her. She could read him without actually having to read him. He felt the same as her. He felt the longing need to connect with her on another level- a level that had been building between them since that very first night and probably long before they ever even knew of one another. Surely things that felt this strong were predestined or something like that.  
Wanda made the decision to move to him and she was unsure if she actually made it there on her own or if it was his doing, she was on him, her gown hiked up further across her creamy thighs, one leg on each side of his own as she straddled his lap. Her hands were on his chest, gently scratching in place as she adjusted to her new position. She felt his hands, his big, strong, warm hands against her bare legs. She was also beginning to feel something else against her and it excited her immensely. He moved slightly, rocking ever so gently against her and in that moment a sigh of pure arousal flooded past her lips as she cast her head back to enjoy the sensation from his inadvertent or perhaps intentional movement.   
Finally she gathered enough of her wits to look back to the man before her-the one that had awakened so many things in her recently and was about to rouse even more.   
“You know your limits, you say?” She questioned with the cock of an eyebrow as she tightened her thighs against his own. Her hands were sliding up and down his chest and at times were inching closer and closer down his abdomen.  
She watched with baited breath as he fought to remain in control. She thought briefly that this might be the most beautiful experience of her life.   
Clearing his throat, Bucky summoned his strength to speak. “With you Doll, I’m not so sure.” His blue eyes bore into hers as his fingers dug deeper into her legs, one hand sliding around to grip her backside.  
Wanda moaned at the contact. “Well perhaps then,” she began as she rose the slightest bit only to move back down tantalizingly slow, “we should explore them then, Soldier.”


	9. Chapter 9-The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's new and it's wonderful and it's totally unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm terribly sorry for another LATE update! I've been working on how to wrap this up and I wanted to do it justice as I am so fond of this pairing. I'm not sure that I gave it the ending it deserved, but I hope you enjoy it!

Warm and relaxed. Safe and protected. Desired and cherished. Wanda felt all of these as consciousness dawned on her, lying in her bed in the arms of the man that until recently had only been an enigma. Although he still was at times, she couldn’t imagine knowing anyone better than the man she still knew so little about, the man that held her tenderly in his arms this very moment. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and adjusted to the brightness of the room, the sun’s rays beginning to peak over the horizon signaling a new day full of endless possibilities, none of which seeming any more wonderful than what had transpired last night. Her eyes studied the sleeping soldier before her as she lay facing him, held firmly yet lovingly in his grasp. His peaceful face a pleasant contrast to his normally reserved and concentrated features. His soft and even breaths let her know that he was still asleep and an occasional snore caused her to smile softly at him.  
THIS was the type of ordinary that she had been looking for, they type of normal that most couples lived and breathed. Here in her bed with the world shut outside her bedroom door was the most perfect kind of everyday romance that she yearned for. Last night when he had come to her she had only dreamed of this; the likelihood of having any sense of normalcy when it came to romance compared to a needle in a haystack. Yet he had come and she had enjoyed every second he held her close and talked to her about his day. She’d been nearly lulled to sleep until that all too familiar need for him sparked within her and she’d found herself atop him and ready for more.  
Her smile widened at the memory of their first time last night, as well as their second. At first it had been hard and rushed, almost as if the need for each other was driven by some fear that one or the other would disappear if the chance was not taken RIGHT then. It had been phenomenal; the way she had hurriedly ridded him of his shirt and began to undo his pants, only to be interrupted by his hands pulling her gown up and over her head, exposing her completely to his hungry gaze. She blushed at the memory of his touch on her bare chest, teasing and taunting her until waves of pleasure were churning in the pit of her stomach, a warmth pooling deep within her. He’d ceased his actions when he sensed how close she was to coming undone right there on top of him. Pulling him in for a frantic, hungry kiss Wanda had raised herself up enough for him to shuck off his pants and briefs and tear her laced panties from her body, leaving them skin to skin, man to woman.  
She’d felt him immediately and as she sank down onto him she released his lips from her own and began a dance that was beautifully primal in its representation of her desire for him. Wanda needed him, all of him and it was apparent that with his thrusts matching each stroke of hers that he needed her as well.  
Wanda gently lifted her hand to gently touch his cheek, eliciting a moan from the man before her. They’d fallen apart with each other last night, him hitting the right spot one last time and causing her to crumble around him bringing him to the ultimate pinnacle as well. She’d collapsed on top of him and as he held her to his sweat slicked body and ran his hands through her wavy brown tresses she could feel everything he felt in that moment. She’d told him how good he felt and he’d responded that it had everything to do with her, causing her to sit upright and cup his face, pulling him in for a deep kiss that sparked their fire anew, only this time they took their time, feeling each other, experiencing each other.  
Her fingers ghosted over his lips remembering exactly how they had felt on her body the night before, how they had felt against her own when he pushed into her that one last time as her legs were wrapped around his back urging him deeper and deeper until there was no greater physical connection that could possibly exist between two people. He’d swallowed her cries of pleasure with those lips and she yearned to feel them again.  
Risking it all to feel his lips against hers she gently eased herself forward and softly pressed her lips to his. At first there was no response but in only a matter of seconds she felt his hold on her tighten and his lips return the kiss that she had been so desperate to give. Pulling back she was met with his blue eyes gazing into hers and his devastatingly handsome smile taking over his sleepy face.  
The pair lay silently holding each other and exchanging tender caresses, basking in the afterglow of their night together. She could feel the emotions rolling off of him and although she could still sense some residual feelings of guilt and shame he was overall happy- something he hadn’t been in a very, very long time.  
She was content to continue laying there, holding him listening to the wonderful sound of the outside world put on hold as just the two of them existed in this room. She felt that he too would be okay with that too.  
“Good morning Doll.” He said huskily, his voice still laced with sleep.  
Wanda smiled at him and leaned in to place another slow, lazy kiss on his lips. “Indeed.” She added, pulling back from him and running her hand across his chest and arm.  
Bucky pulled her tightly against him and tilted her chin up to claim her lips again, quickly becoming intoxicated on her taste, her touch, her very breath. In just one night she had become his whole world, she was now what mattered the most to him, the realization of that causing both fear and joy to rush through his veins. She was precious and she was his to protect and he knew, God did he know that no matter what he’d die protecting what was his. When he was with her he felt a peace come over him that he hadn’t felt since he was young and carefree, still going home to an apartment filled with family and running the streets with Steve back in the day. Wanda stirred many things inside of him, but none greater than hope, the hope that she had whole heartedly believed in for him from their first meeting. It had taken root in him and grown and grown until now he was finding out that it had bloomed and he once again believed, no knew, that he could be himself again, that his demons didn’t define him, Hydra nor his past defined him. He felt, for the first time in a long while, hopeful, and it was because of that that he had fallen in love with the lovely creature in his arms. Pulling away gently and stroking her cheek with his thumb he was overcome by the onslaught of emotion rushing through his mind, his heart, dare he say what bit of a soul he had left.  
“I love you.” He spoke, voice full of conviction and heart full of hope. He watched as Wanda took a sudden, sharp breath, her eyes meeting his and her hands that hands that had been roaming his shoulders and chest froze in their exploration.  
This was a huge step, professing love for someone that you hadn’t known all that long, but it was right. He knew it was, could feel it was and in his mind why waste time denying or hiding it? If this was what it felt like to love her then he couldn’t wait to explore the depths of this sensation with her by his side.  
He listened closely as he heard her begin to breathe again, her eyes softening and watering slightly at the corners.  
“Wanda-“  
“I love you too James. I do.” Wanda whispered, her accented voice chiming softly. He watched as a beautiful smile stretched across her face and a tear dropping to the apple of her cheek.  
“There’s no need for these.” He said with a smile of his own as he brushed the drop away.  
Wanda sniffled and a small giggle followed. “They are tears of joy. I’m happy James- YOU make me so happy.”  
He pulled her to his chest and held her, the sound of his heart thundering in her ear and the scent of her hair drifting to his nose. After a moment he pulled them to an upright position, the white satin sheet draped across her chest to give her some sense of modesty. He tucked her in close to his side with her under his arm and her head resting on his shoulder. His free hand took hers and their fingers instinctually laced together.  
“I didn’t think that when you walked into the room that night that any of this would ever happen. Hell, I didn’t even know you. The only think I knew about you was of your loyalty to Steve and your abilities.” He spoke.  
“Now here we are.”  
He smiled pressing a quick kiss to the crown of her head. “Here we are.” He echoed back. “On the run, beginning a romance and falling in love.” He laughed. “That sounds like a good story.”  
Wanda moved to sit across him, her legs framing his much like they had last night as her arms twined around his neck and her eyes met his, full of love and adoration. Leaning in close she whispered softly in his ear. “One we will write and live together.”  
As her lips pulled away from his ear and found his own they both knew what she had said was true. Together they were stronger. Together they were made whole. Together they both learned how to hope and love again-and that was just the beginning.


	10. It's Our Love Song...We'll Make Up The Words As We Go Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't quit these guys....lol. So I guess this is kind of like an total fluff...Anyways enjoy and as always THANK YOU! Please leave me a comment or message..I love to hear what you all think!

“It uh, feels kinda funny being here-don’t you think?” He asked her across the table of some posh restaurant as the waiter left from pouring two glasses of champagne.   
Wanda smiled nervously as she lifted the glass delicately in her hand before taking a sip of the golden liquid, grimacing slightly as it went down her throat. “A bit, I suppose.” She added before sitting her glass down and looking around at the classy place that Sam had recommended Bucky bring her on their official first date.   
It had been a long time coming-their first date that is. Of course their relationship had begun many months ago in Wakanda, deep in the jungle hidden in a compound/research facility. The bond that had formed there had only strengthened as time marched on, deepening the connection that they felt between them and had felt since the first time their eyes had met across that room; him feeling so uncertain about his future and willing to lock himself away in ice to protect those that had essentially risked it all to protect him and her who yearned to help fix him when she was just as lost and broken as he was.   
A lot had changed since those days hidden away from the world. Sure they’d spent many nights together, holding one another and whispering sweet promises and hopes and dreams to each other as they shared themselves so willingly, so openly with each other. They were in sync, inside and out, body and mind. The few members of their team had noticed of course, not that they were overly affectionate in front of others, but the depth of their bond was what gave them away. She walked into a room and his eyes followed her every move. He got hurt and her scarlet flared with concern. They were drawn to each other, two souls longing to be one.   
It wasn’t until about a month ago that they had been allowed to return home-for good and as free citizens, more importantly as heroes. Tony and the others had done all that they could to get Ross to relent and give up his feud with the rogue Avengers but their efforts were to no avail. At least not until the world needed saving as it seems to happen more and more these days and the Captain and his team were unwilling to sit back and let the rest of their group fight the battle alone. After a long fought battle that some would call a war, the world was safe and Ross decided to cut his losses and allow the others to return home.   
They had all been too happy to come home. Clint was back on the farm with his family, Steve and Sam were back and feeling at home at the compound, Scott was living with his daughter while T’Challa ran his country. She and Bucky were also living at the compound albeit in separate rooms but their life seemed to settle into a routine much like the one they had in the jungle. They were content, but they both knew that there was more to be had also.  
Refocusing her eyes on the man before her she realized that he had been watching her the entire time, with that smirk of his pulling at the corners of his lips.  
“What?” She asked, exasperatedly.   
“Nothing,” he chuckled, his eyes twinkling at the faint tint of pink that dusted her cheeks. “Never been to a place like this before have you?”   
Wanda looked down sheepishly before shaking her head. “I’m afraid that being an orphan and an experiment at a HYDRA base didn’t call for such a formal setting.”   
He knew she didn’t mean any harm by it. He knew her life before HYDRA had been different from his own. At least he had had a life, dancing, dating, friends and family; she didn’t have that.  
“I’m not really into this place either. It was nice of Wilson to suggest it, but how about we get out of here and see what we can find on our own? What do ya say Doll?” He asked her as his hand reached across the table to gently rest on her own.   
She looked up at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. Although he’d lived before the war, before his fall, before the life that he’d been dealt she knew that that wasn’t necessarily him anymore either. Although he put on a good show at times she knew he’d rather be somewhere low key and quiet. She smiled softly at his suggestion and watched as he smiled back already signaling for the waiter to return.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
“So has it changed much since you were younger?” She asked as they wandered up and down a stretch of road that he used to run when he was a teenager.   
He smiled as he pulled her further into his side, relishing the feel of her body pressed up against his.   
“It’s-“ he paused for a minute trying to figure out the right way to say it. “familiar.” He finally settled on, kissing the side of her head and smelling her lavender scented shampoo.   
“Mmmmm.” She moaned as he nuzzled into her further as they paused for a moment there on the street corner waiting to cross over to the next one. She gasped as she felt his hand slip past the small of her back and slide around to her hip, adding pressure here and there. “We are in public, Mr. Barnes.” She added, glancing around to see if anyone was around to notice their display.  
He grinned as he removed his hand and took both of hers in his own and pushed her out away from him. “You weren’t too worried about being in public when you picked that little number there to wear.” He shamelessly allowed his eyes to wash over her for probably the hundredth time that night. She’d done her best to make him desire her tonight, not that it even took a pretty dress to do that. He damn near desired her all of the time, craved her even. It was like a sickness but one that he hoped never went away. The lacy, black dress clung to her form and left no room for the imagination. He’d had a hard enough time leaving her room tonight after stopping by to pick her up much less keeping his hands off of her while being out.   
Moving back into his arms and wrapping hers around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair that had been cut short since moving back to New York she whispered softly in his ear, “It wasn’t my intention for this to happen while we were out but to entice you until we arrived home.”   
She heard his breathing speed up and she felt a rush of heat move through her too; whether it was her own or partly his she didn’t care because she loved it just as she loved him.   
“I’m enticed Doll, now what?” His fingers itched to touch her in places that weren’t appropriate here on the street corner no matter how bad he wanted too. He watched as she was about to answer but the light changed and they were now able to cross the street. She laughed as she pulled away from him dragging him across the street. “I’m not so sure you’re not an evil witch, you know that?” He called out to her, but she only laughed more causing him to do the same.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soft kisses peppered the bare skin of her shoulder as she stood brushing her hair at the counter in her bathroom. His strong, inhuman arm moving to caress the length of her arm and his flesh one wrapped around her equally bare torso.   
“How is it that we’ve just finished and I already want you again?” He breathed out between kisses.   
Wanda smiled and placed her brush down, tilting her head to give him access to her neck which he was all too willing to indulge in.   
“I am not complaining.” She said, twisting in his arms so she could kiss him. She savored the taste of him, delighted in the feel of him and welcomed him completely. They were each other’s home and they found comfort in that, in the sensations of each other.   
“Me either,” came the muffled statement from against her lips.   
After a few more minutes of long, slow kisses, Bucky pulled back and lifted Wanda to carry her to bed. Although he had his own room in the compound, he often spent his nights with the woman in his arms, tangled under the soft sheets of her bed with her head against his chest and her soft, lithe form wrapped securely in his arms. They had settled into this routine when they returned, and although predictability was never a good thing for a man in his line of work he couldn’t be happier with the way his day to day life played out.   
Settling in to the warmth of the bed they had just shared only moments before he pulled her close to him, enjoying her warmth.   
“Tonight was a nice change of pace.” He admitted as she nestled into him.  
“Once we got out of that stuffy place.” She chuckled.   
He joined her in laughing. “We’re just not those kinds of people I guess Doll.”   
“No we are not. I much prefer who we are though.”  
“And who is that?” He questioned as she turned to her side to look him in his steely blue eyes.  
“Each other’s.” she whispered breathlessly as she leaned in to place her lips on his.


End file.
